Love at it's First
by Hungary-Germanychick
Summary: Well this is my first Fan-Fic i hope you enjoy it.(It has German in it)


,

Gilbert was walking to his younger brother, Ludwig's, house. While passing some bushes and heard a faint voice. It happened to be Elizabeta , she looked as if she had just fought the Ottoman Empire…again. He approached while he said "Hungary? What happened? Do you need help, C'mon, Talk to me!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP! I can talk and I just need you to take me to Frances place, believe it or not that pervert is one of the best doctors around. *coughs faintly* also can you get Luwig and carry me? I…..ummm…..kinda can't walk.*coughs*" She replies

"Just let me carry you to Ludwig's place, then I will call France and get him over here to check you out,"

"Great…another genius. France is a perv. I think you should reword that sentence otherwise we won't hear the end of it."

" oh, right, sorry," *Helps Hungary up and supports her weight* *Hungary winces because of the pain* "Here, lemme carry you" *Prussia cradles Hungary like a baby*" oh no. You don't need to do that for me. Thanks for the thought though," *Hungary blushes and kisses his cheek *

They reach Germany's house and knock. "Gilbert! What is the meaning of this ?! leaving your….." *Prussia interrupts Germany in mid sentence*"Germany, Hungary needs help, can we come in?"*Germany thinks about it, remembering all the bad and good things she had caused for him and his brother* "yes,you can set her on the couch.I will call France"

*Gently he sets Hungary down then walks over by Germany, Puts hand on his shoulder*"France, come over here now with your medical supplies"

"Germany, is that you? Ah! You really want me to come over RIGHT now. On my way, wait did you say medical supplies? Why,huh?"

"Just come over right now with the medical supplies!" *Germany throws the phone down angerally *"Preußen, warum hast du bringen, dass Teufel hier! sie kämpfte gegen dich und sie versuchte nach Österreich unter meiner Kontrolle zu nehmen, durch die Heirat mit ihm!"

" Deutschland, wenn Sie sich nicht erinnern sie versuchte zu retten und machen Österreich Stronger. Jetzt ist sie nur für ihn arbeitet und Ihr Denken, was sie tat, in deinem Kopf, die nicht so sauber, wie Ihr Haus gewesen sein könnte. Nur über das, was Finnland hat Sie zu Weihnachten denken! Auch sie ist irgendwie mein Typ." *Prussia said embarressed * "hello, Germany i'm here ! What did you need with my medical supplies ? " hey Én még mindig ide i fájdalom. Ugh! I'm still in pain here!"*France runs to the couch and see's that hunagry is bleeding fairley bad and needs medical attention*"Saint Shiv Vic ! What happened to you ?! " * hingary tries to sit up but can't she has lost 6to myuch blood*"IT DOeSN'T MATTER JUST FREAKING HELP HER OR IF SHE FADES AWAY I WILL HURT YOU WITH MY AWESOME STRENGTH!"* Germany holds back his idiotic borther so France can examine Hungary's wounds*HMMM...you are gonna need your side stiched and your arm is sprained also this is going to cost you A LOT of money"

After Hungary was sewn up and taken care of she wanted to go back out and fight again but Prussia wouldn't let her, she seemed to be fine."UUGGHHHH, how long untill i can go out and fight or hangout?"

"Not until you are mostly healed...buuuut in the mean-time we can hangout. Maybe watch moviesor play games."

"Fine what movie or game? Oh, how about we go on a walk? I heared it is good for people healing to get LOTS of fresh air"

"Okay we can have a Picnic, And well maybe watch the sunset and play around." *prussia got a basket food and a balnket also a jackot incase it got cold*" okay,where do you want to go?"

"Ummmm how about by the ocean and watch the sunset, because i accutally enjoy the colors and it soothes me." *Hungary blushes because she has shown part of the softer side of here* "No need to be emabarresed, I think that is a beautiful thing about you" * she blushed even more*

"What about that Picnic? I would really enjoy going out,"

"Really? Like a date?"

"No, just like friends hanging out"

"Pfft, I knew that. Lets go."*Prussia walks to the door and holds it open for hungary while she walks towards him.

*when they finally get to the sea shore, Hungary took the blanket and set it down on the grass, Prussia put down the basket an jacket. Then he helped Hunagry down, afterwords he sat down beside her."Prussia, if you don't mind can i lay against you?"

"Sure,"* Hungary gentley put her head on his shoulder and Prussia wraps his arm around her. She blushes and closes her eyes*

Thirty minutes later Germany and Italy run by. Germany told Italy to stop and wait for him while he went to talk to his brother." Preußen, was machst du denn hier mit Ungarn. Es ist besser, nicht das, was ich denke, es ist. Ist es das?" "Nein, wir sind gerade hängen, während sie noch heilt, und warum? Haben Sie wollen, nehmen Sie an einem Tag?"

" Nein, ich war nur fragen,"*Hunagry gets up and takes off her shirt to reveal a bikni top*"I'm gonna go swim while you guys talk,"*She walked to the ocean water and walked in, she hesiatated for a second then dove in, she rose a few feet out ant started to swim further out while Germany and Prussia talked. A few minutes later Italy runs past them and jumps ito the water yelling*"PASTTAAAAA!"

"Italy get out of the water, we are leaving in a few minutes. I would like you to be mostly dry when we get home!"

"But Germany, can't we stay? PWEASE!?"

"Preußen, was sagst du dazu?"

"Ja"

"fine italy we can stay for a little while!"

"Prussia, Germany! Come swim with us. The water is perfect"

*Hungary gets out and grabs a water bottle and drinks , Germany and Prussia looked as if they were in a daze. Hungary Grabs prussia's hand and slightly pulls him towards the water. He take of his shirt and shoes and runs toward the water with hungary*"This is so much fun, C'mon Germany!"


End file.
